Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the secondary antagonist of Far Cry 3, appearing as the main antagonist for the first half of its storyline. He was the archenemy of Jason Brody and Dennis Rogers and is the main key art character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. Origin Vaas started off his life into crime after his staying on the island surviving for quite some time then was taken in by Hoyt Volker offering him a place to side with money and drugs. Vaas said yes to the money but also mostly to drugs becoming an addict working for his crime boss and it made him very mentally unstable more so then the warrior culture pressuring to what he's done that he escaped from. He enjoys torturing his victims and is very creative with it even teasing them to give them nourishment to survive having them eat the "meat" that is their own people in cannibalization and drinking their blood, and to further make it disturbing he forces them to drink his own urine, ew. Did he also had told you his definition of insanity? The thing about Vaas is his mind is always changing itself from being polite to his victims then to let them know they are safe before he breaks their hearts out one torture at a time even mind breaking rape of a torture by his words to give them a mock farewell before shipping them off as slaves or killing them and he wants them to put their efforts into this of how much they'll miss life like their family revealing how much of a fucking crazy asshole he is inside wanting them to feel very empty and broken apart by telling the cherished Adult hood and Child Hood memories they bring to him to be recorded on camera and watch them all over again to relieve the moment of torture like a victims soul has been trapped inside for his own sick pleasure to view. He lives for his victims to be stockholmed to be dependent on Vaas as their "caretaker." He wants to make sure they have no one else to come screaming back to in hopes they can be saved that he presents as some sort of "savior" to them when he's done with his shits and giggles fun before selling them off or killing them the worst way possible when they've outlived their usefulness or for the fun of it when he's bored. There is no better option, all you have to hope for is create one yourself that can outlive any scenario this sick bastard of a pirate is gonna give you as even being a prisoner becomes degrading to someones reputation like making you as the horse to ride on. That's right you would become a pet live human animal, a feral creature with no less of your human intelligence left. This is how much of a dehumanizating display of slavery he will do to you worse than death itself. Vaas also likes to have the victims play the guilt trip game where they are forced to kill their own kind to survive and Vaas makes the victim feel worse by making them go crazy berserk to kill just so he can share how much the human race does what it takes to survive even if it didn't succeded his improvisation of forcing the victim to do so can have terrible effect to their mind to show more of the cruelty of mankind. The fact that he is very patient and competent to plan it all out in a matter of seconds makes him more dangerous and unpredictable even when the weapons are pointing at him, Vaas just continues to insist to put the weapon down when he is walking right up to point blank range that would have a higher chance of killing him without any sign of being fettered because he knows how well fear plays out in a victim and can use it against them, all doing this so casually while speaking to them normally like a human being. If Vaas Montenegro was ever at a situation where he is armed and helpless before the hero, he would not give in to surrender rather he would give them a sadistic choice rather than become prisoner, Vaas wants them to break whatever they stand for from the heroic code by killing him off and make the understand that if they do kill him right now, he would also impart from his own words that one villains death will never avert the crisis of what will happen to them in the future as there would be no way they'll leave this war out undamaged without being hurted by the worst of its memories experienced by it from the sound of pain to the horrid stench of a corpse, and the memory image of seeing family members, close friends, and lovers being killed in front of them. Physical scars and the mental flashbacks they will always be there for as long as you live the mentally insane killer would taunt forever until you end your suffering by your own hand. He laughs it out right before the hero that they are not so different from his perspective and he was something like them except he had a way out to where he can make the most despised illegal hobby a casual game for himself like it holds no form of regret right before his very eyes, it's just fun what else is there to joy than killing. It should be known Vaas's antics relate to The Joker if he ever became a pirate in the first place. Actually....he's The Joker's cousin.....god's and goddesses help us all... The New Elders of The Realm After failing to kill his sister Citra and his archenemy Jason Brody, Vaas was revived by Zorg to join his group. Here his bat shit crazy demeanor will be used to terrify the heroes and will very much hate him for what he does to them when he captures one of them. Meister of War It's unknown when Vaas Montenegro is gonna show up with the New Elders of The Realm Empire. If he does the heroes are in it entering into his own domain of hell that he'll trap them in to have his own way of sadistic fun and destroy everything they loved in their life and hold within the soul of a dignified reputation that's looking to be shattered by his purely evil motives. VaasMontenegro1.png VaasMontenegro.jpg VaasMontenegro3.png VaasMontenegro16.jpg VaasMontenegro6.jpg VaasMontenegro7.jpg VaasMontenegro8.jpg VaasMontenegro9.jpg VaasMontenegro11.jpg VaasMontenegro13.jpg VaasMontenegro14.jpg VaasMontenegro15.jpg VaasMontenegro18.jpg VaasMontenegro19.png VaasMontenegro20.jpg vaas1.jpg vaas2.jpg vaas4.jpg michael_mando_as_vaas_montenegro_by_elysweet2001-d5wlz0x.jpg|Vaas Montenegro with a rocket launcher. Yes that's one of his favorite methods of execution always wanting to make it worst death for them to be messy. vaas5.jpg vaas6.gif vaas8.jpg vaas9.jpg vaas11.png vaas12.jpg vaas13.jpg vaas14.png runforrestrunbyvaasmontenegrod5y4txx1.jpg farcry3vaasgifbyfloordand5nzxmx1.png vaas15.gif vaas17.png vaas18.png vaas19.png vaas20.png vaas21.png vaas22.png vaas23.png vaas24.png vaas25.png vaas26.png vaas27.png vaas28.png vaas29.png vaas30.png|Vaas Montenegro using his poison knife vaas31.png vaas32.png vaas33.png|Vaas Montenegro dares the heroes to break off their moral code killing a villain like him off. vaas34.png vaas35.png|Vaas Montenegro skillfully blocking a melee attack. vaas36.png vaas37.png|Vaas tempting the hero to break their moral code killing him off in a manipulation attempt to drive them crazy from murdering him in cold blood as he puts it to make them as worse as he is. vaas38.png|Vaas holding his enemies at gunpoint vaas39.png|Vaas Montenegro grinning sadistically over his victim vaas40.jpg vaas41.png vaas42.jpg vaas43.jpg vaas44.jpg|Vaas Montenegro laughing with the imprisoned characters head sticking out on the sand with the rest of its body being buried deep beneath it. vaas45.jpg|Vaas talking to himself like the barely conscious prisoners head is speaking to him. vaas46.jpg|Vaas sticking his tongue out while laughing vaas47.jpg|Vaas cruelly messing around with his enemy vaas48.jpg vaas49.jpg|Vaas places a container device on the prisoners head and plays the drums with his hands on the prisoner to irritate it to no end with Vaas's persisting annoyance. vaas50.png What insanity means to him Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again, expecting... shit to change. That... is crazy; but the first time somebody told me that...I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so boom — I shot him. The thing is, okay... He was right. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking: "This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please... This time it's gonna be different." ...I am sorry, I don't like the way you are looking at me... Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you? Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK YOU! It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... alright, the thing is: I killed you once already... and it's not like I am fucking crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity? Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Characters that hail from the Far Cry Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Humans Category:Terrorists Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Pirates Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Kidnappers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Mass Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Funniest Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Torturers Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Perverts Category:Team villains Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Beards Category:Extortionists Category:Realistic Villains Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bearded Characters Category:Murderers Category:Drug Dealer Category:Rapists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Cousin of Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Drug Addicts Category:Fourth in Command Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon